Shrine (Moemon-GF)
Shrines, within Moemon-GF, are locations existing within the Geofront proper, sites created in the image of the Shrines found in the Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and other geographically close Regions. These locations can be seen as goalposts for pilgrims within the Geofront. Description Each Shrine is modeled after a traditional temple from the eastern Regions, albeit on a smaller scale than most. Each one is protected by a barrier wall, and, while appearing to be made of conventional materials from the outside, is actually technologically advanced. While Moemon and animals may enter the wall, they will find that its impossible to enter the actual temple structure without possessing a passcode from the Research Staff. Pilgrims will find that their Moedex contains a password capable of unlocking the doors to the Shrines. Each Shrine consists of a single large building which includes living quarters, electricity and running water,a large indoor bath, a small cafeteria and kitchen, vending machines containing various useful items, a small medical facility stocked with basic supplies and equipment, a computer lab, and a "Honden Room," a large hall devoted to a small shrine containing a statue representing the legendary or pseudo legendary Moemon to which the Shrine is dedicated. The Statue itself possesses a barcode at its base which can be scanned using the Moedex, granting a Badge in the image of that Moemon. All of the rooms in a Shrine are designed with a traditional Eastern flavor, including the sleeping quarters and bath. However, the materials used are anything but traditional, including plastics, metals, and fiber glass. There are no easily accessible ways of entering or leaving a Shrine save the front, rear, and side entrances, all of which need a passcode to open from the outside and inside, a measure meant to prevent staff and pilgrims from accidentally locking themselves outside. The Buildings themselves were designed to take massive amounts of punishment. Short of a natural disaster, nothing will penetrate the defensive wall of a Shrine, though it may damage the exterior. They are built like bomb shelters. Shrines are smaller than Outposts, but are larger than the various sheds scattered around the facility. Functions The Shrines perform several functions. First, they were, and still are, places where researchers and staff in the field can rest and recuperate without leaving the area. Outposts that are safe, for the most part, from Moemon and animals, and are stocked and supplied well enough to last for weeks without needing to be resupplied, even if supporting multiple people and Moemon. In effect, they are shelters in the wild, lodges where pilgrims can rest and recover from their trials. The second purpose is to serve as a method of granting Badges to pilgrims. There are no Gyms or Gym Leaders in the Geofront to test the abilities of pilgrims and their partners. Instead, the Research Staff decided to use the Shrines, which are often positioned in remote locations within the Regions, as a test in and of themselves. They have opted not to reveal the locations of these Shrines, instead forcing the pilgrims to find them in order to acquire the Badges. The third reason is perhaps more traditional, or spiritual, or merely superstitious. Some members of the research team and staff felt that it was important to include symbols of the old ways and traditions, and of their own faiths, when they created the facility, and as such these Shrines were built. In a sense, they are a way to ask for the blessings of the gods. Though... One would have to wonder why they built Shrines to Mewtwo and Deoxys... List of Shrines and their Locations Arceus Unknown Articuno Unknown Azelf Unknown Celebi Unknown Cobalion Unknown Cressalia Unknown Darkrai Unknown Deoxys Unknown Dialga Unknown Dragonair Unknown Entei Unknown Garchomp Unknown Genesect Unknown Giratina Unknown Guanryu Unknown Groudon Unknown Heatran Unknown Ho-Oh Unknown Huangong Unknown Hydreigon Unknown Jirachi Unknown Keldeo Unknown Kyogre Unknown Kyurem Unknown Landorus Unknown Latias Unknown Latios Unknown Luboon Unknown Lugia Unknown Manaphy Unknown Machu Unknown Meleotta Unknown Mesprit Unknown Metagross Unknown Mew Unknown Mewtwo Unknown Moltres Unknown Nidhoggrim Unknown Palkia Unknown Raikou Unknown Rayquaza Unknown Regice Unknown Regigigas Unknown Regirock Unknown Registeel Unknown Reshiram Unknown Salamence Unknown Shaymin Unknown Suicune Unknown Terrakion Unknown Thundurus Unknown Tornadus Unknown Tyranitar Unknown Uxie Unknown Victini Unknown Virizion Unknown Xerneas Unknown Yggdragon Unknown Yveltal Unknown Zapdos Unknown Zekrom Unknown Zhangfang Unknown Zhouloon Unknown Zhugeleon Unknown Category:Moemon-GF Category:Moemon Category:Location